bioniclecrossoversfandomcom-20200214-history
BIONICLE: Rise of the MOCs
BIONICLE: Rise of the MOCs is a fanon crossovers story written by Baterra1202. It details the adventures of several MOCs from Custom BIONICLE Wiki that have come to life in the real world, while retaining all their powers. Chapter 1 A pair of green eyes blazed into life. The eyes were attached to a head, which was on the end of a long neck. The neck attached to a bulky body, standing on two large muscular legs. Two longs arms, ending in a pair of powerful pinchers, hung down from the shoulders of the being, standing atop a large wooden platform in a room that, at least to the being, was huge. Granted, the warrior standing atop the wooden platform stood only one foot one inch tall. The Element Lord of Technology glanced down at what he was standing on. It appeared to be a huge shelf of some sort. Around him, he could see other warriors slowly opening their eyes for the first time. Some, such as Thornax, Speewaa, Tenork, and Harponok, he recognized. Others, such as a black and gold Toa, a red and white entity, and a small black beetle, he did not know. Suddenly, the shelf shook, and the Element Lord of Technology had to dodge as a huge pair of jaws crashed down in the space where he had been standing. The grey and silver Bionicle snarled and whipped around to face the monster behind him. He recognized Sarkanian instantly. It was hard not to. However, as Sarkanian burst out of the pile of Bionicles, sending several of them flying, the plastic behemoth noticed something important: Sarkanian was only partially assembled. Only the massive head, measuring about half a foot tall and a foot long, was moving. It was basically two jaws attached to a massive ring. No threat to him in its unfinished stage. Behind him came a clatter of plastic striking wood as Tomium rose up behind him. Several Scarabax, their furry bodies clinging to Tomium’s armor, fell, releasing small squeaking noises. A Sand Baterra, its grappling hooks flailing wildly behind it, fell off the shelf and burst into several pieces on the ground several feet below. E.L.T looked at the damage. It was nothing too severe, and could be fixed easily, as it was just a matter of popping the Sand Baterra’s joints back into their sockets. But that wasn’t important now. What was important was finding out exactly where they all were, and escaping. The Technology Lord turned to Makuta Harponok, who had just risen from the pile of Legos made by Sarkanian and Tomium. “You,” growled E.L.T, fixing his gaze on Harponok’s Kanohi Jutlin, “Have your robot scan the perimeter and find out what this place is.” He raised his Antidermis Destroyer threateningly to indicate the consequences of disobedience. Harponok looked unfazed, but nonetheless turned and pulled a small blue robot, about two and a half inches high, out of a pile of curled up Bohrok. “Nevotnor, scan the area. Find out what this place is.” Nevotnor-411 beeped in affirmation and rose up into the air. Its eyes flashed from red to white several times to indicate that it was scanning. Several seconds later, it dropped to the ground. “Well?” rumbled Harponok, impatience and suspense clearly noticeable in his voice. Nevotnor raised its two antennae and spoke to Harponok in a high-pitched, mechanical voice. “Scans indicate no other forms of intelligent life other than on this shelf and in a large underground room at the base of this structure, which appears to be a dwelling for several creatures, presumably much larger than we are. The strangest thing is, I am picking up high levels of plastic… from us.” As soon as Nevotnor-411 said this, stunned expressions quickly registered on the faces of all but Sarkanian, Spaunauh, the Scarabax, the destroyed Sand Baterra, and the Krana-less Bohrok sitting in a heap off in the corner. “Impossible!” roared Tenork. With one hand, he raised his Torshunn Battle Axe, with the other, his Skrall Tribal Design Blade. Before, the flames had been LEGO Technic pieces, now, actual fire danced across the weapon’s surface. Tenork’s tentacles, somehow actually organic now, curled around four daggers. “Last thing I knew, I was on Bota Magna. All of a sudden, a bright light and a cloud of green smoke enveloped me. Everything went black, and then I woke up here.” “Something similar happened to me.” Said Harponok. “I was in my fortress on Katora Magna.” The other beings around them related similar stories. “It appears we all were brought here the same way. This brings us that much closer to finding out how to get back to our own universes.” The Element Lord of Technology could not have cared less about returning to his own universe. “This is just another world to conquer. I am creating my empire here, and there is nothing you can do to stop me!” “We’ll see about that, won’t we?” The new voice came from behind the Lord of Technology. He turned around just in time to block Carderoks’ first strike. The Great Being slashed out with his daggers, and E.L.T barely caught the blow on his claw. Then he launched a powerful counterattack, stunning Carderoks with a mighty punch. As the red and white warrior staggered backwards, the rotors on the Element Lord’s foot began to spin, and he lashed out. E.L.T’s rotors met Carderoks’ dagger, and the dagger lost. Carderoks fell back, some of his armor dislodged by the force of the kick. Carderoks raised his daggers in self-defense, but could do nothing as the Element Lord of Technology, releasing a roar of rage, charged toward him and delivered a mighty blow that sent Carderoks flying several feet into the air. As he came down again, the Lord of Technology struck again with a punch, sending Carderoks even higher. That was a potentially fatal mistake for E.L.T. Carderoks, flying through air towards the ceiling at an uncontrolled rate of speed, had already formulated a plan, and now he was going to use it to crush his foe. Stopping his ascent rapidly, Carderoks activated his powers of flight, hovering in the air above the gathered Bionicles. A wicked grin spread over his Kanohi Crast as he began focusing his elemental powers of Ammo into one massive blast. Several inches above Carderoks, something began to take form. It started out as a large grey and red cone, quickly beginning to enlarge and expand. In that terrible instant, it became apparent what Carderoks was creating. It was a nuclear missile. And it was about to drop right down toward the beings below… The Element Lord saw what was happening and all thoughts of conquest vanished, replaced by utter terror. “Move!” he yelled, scrambling away. It was too late. The missile, about nine inches long and five inches wide, plunged down toward the floor. As it struck, it created a massive explosion, which rose upward and sent smoke and heat all over. The Element Lord raised a force field just in time, and the blast went all around him. Ten horrible seconds later, it was over. Bits of the floor were smoking, and everyone present had at least three scorch marks burned into their armor. But what truly captivated the attention of them all was the huge hole that had been ripped through the middle of the floor. Speewaa and Spaunauh cautiously approached it, peering down to below. “There’s another after this one.” She said, taking several steps back. Spaunauh followed suit, shivering with fear. Sure enough, the hole in the floor led to another floor, and there was a huge hole blasted through that floor too. CHAPTER UNFINISHED... Trivia *The picture for the story was found while the author was looking on Ebay for Bionicle pieces. Credit for the background picture goes to whoever the seller selling those pieces is. Category:Baterra1202 Category:Story